Game of Souls
by Ichko
Summary: A mysterious events causes several individuals from Karakura town to end up in the world of Westeros just three years before the start of the show. A convenience of the right place at the right time and our favorite heroes are set on a new adventure like none they have had before.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Souls chapter 1**

**I do not own A song of Ice and Fire or Bleach**

* * *

Three years ago it was when the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert Baratheon was saved by the foreign strangers during one of his longer hunts in the north of the Crownlands. In his drunken haze, he has rushed ahead of all of his companions after a wild boar and not before long, the large man found himself surrounded by poachers.

The king stood his ground, a spear in his hand as the rugged men charged him, eying his fine clothes and the nice little bag of gold coin dangling from his belt. Robert killed one before an arrow found its way to his thigh, bringing him to his knees, yet a mighty roar befitting a Baratheon remaining on his lips. It was in that moment that they came, three males and a single female.

One of the men, a blonde, carried a single-edged strait sword, quickly disposing, yet not killing the king's attackers while the woman fought unarmed, delivering kicks and punches with surprising agility, her purple hair and golden eyes catching Robert's gaze, her generous figure with chocolate skin further adding to the image. The final two males were delivering a vicious beating to their opponents, leaving them bloody and twitching. As the assailants lay on the ground, a man with short black hair and equally short, rather unkempt beard came to threat the king's wound, examining the arrow while mumbling some incomprehensible nonsense. It was when the blond man spoke up that Robert realized that they were speaking in another language.

"Speak in a language we all understand!" bellowed Robert, getting raised eyebrows in return.

"My apologies, spearmen-san, we do not have many English speakers where we come from." Said the blond man in a strange white-green hat and cloak, his feet bare safe for the wooden sandals.

"Enrish smingrish. It is bloody Westerosi! Now then, who are you?"

"We are but humble travelers getting lost in this wondrous woodland!" continued excitedly the same man, getting a smirk from all present except for the orange-haired boy as he pulled out a fan to hide his features.

It was in that moment that several more people entered the clearing. Two young girls that could not be a day over thirteen and the rest of the king's party, Baristan Selmy drawing his sword at the sight of the stranger standing over his king, a sword in the hands of one of them.

"Step away from his gra-" began the old knight before been cut off.

"Enough, Barristan! They saved me, alright? Damn good fighters, even the lass!"

"My apologies, strangers." Said the kingsguard as he put his sword away.

It was then that the two girls from the oposide side came closer, speaking to the orange-haired boy in what the king in his semi-drunken haze felt was a disappointed voice. Or atleast one of them did, the other looked bored and annoyed as she looked desinterestingly over the assembly of knights and guards before her.

"Now that everyone has calmed the bloody seven hells down, what are your names?" bellowed the king.

"My, my, quite rude asking for a name before giving one." Said the blond man, covering his face with his fan once again as the purple-haired woman crossed her arms and a smile adorned her face.

Barristan was about to scold them for their disrespect when the king burst into laughter.

"Right you are, friend. I am Robert of house Baratheon, King of the seven bloody kingdoms!" he said, lifting a flask that materialized out of nowhere before taking a swing from it.

Robert could not see the full face of the blond man from his fan, but his eyes were dead serious for a second, quickly mumbling something to the rest of his group in their native tounge before shutting his fan and smiling widely.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, a humble shop keeper. The lovely lady here is Yoruichi Shihoin, a close family friend."

It was then that the bearded male spoke up in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"I am Isshin Kurosaki! And these are my children: my lovely daughters Yuzu and Karin and my good for nothing son – Ichigo!" he said, only to receive a kick to the head courtesy of his son.

"What the hell, old man. Is that any way to introduce your son?!" bellowed the only teen male of the group. Isshin got up and tried to attack his son only for Ichigo to sidestep, leaving him sailing over and crashing into the grass, the now named Yuzu forming an uneasy smile while Karin covered her face with her palm, a strange and foreign, yet oddly appropriate gesture from the Westerosi's point of view.

The king took an instant liking to the odd bunch. It might have been the alcohol in his blood talking, yet he gave them land and made them the ruler of the area that they were in as soon as he returned to the capitol, leaving them to decide who should be the lord of it amongst themselves.

Barely two months have passed since the event that Yoruichi took to the road to explore the new land while Kisuke helped the Kurosakis raise a keep on the very edge of Crackclaw Point, the constructing finishing in record time before leaving for the capitol and opening a small shop along the main street, leaving the Kurosakis to rule.

The night the Kisuke left for the capitol and the Kurosaki family officially became overlords of the peninsula that Isshin, in a rare moment of seriousness, revealed the truth behind their heritage, the fact that they had Quincy blood in their veins from their mother… and noble blood from him. His real name was Isshin Shiba, a direct descended of great noble house of Shiba and former captain of the tenth devision. Ofcourse, he kept the second part only for Ichigo, the girls having enough trouble adjusting without adding the whole spiritual mess.

Speaking on that page, the group was still baffled by their current predicament. Kisuke quickly managed to place the fact that all of them and quite possibly several more have been somehow forcefully relocated to this realm of existence. Without his advanced gear, Urahara was unable to find a quick way back, instead focusing on building the Kurosakis a keep worthy of Japan before relocating to the capitol, been a major point of the world he assumed he might be able to more easily gather information there, if not anything else.

With no one been able to sense anything, the earthlings were left with a more hand-on approach to finding if anyone else had come with them from Karakura to this strange medieval world. It was Yoruichi that took it upon herself to explore, been the fastest of the bunch as well as holding a previously hidden love for wandering.

And thus for well over three years the Kurosaki peacefully ruled over the mysterious land, the locals been few and distrusting. A month into their rule as unemployed locals started coming to the small keep under construction that the Kurosaki family, now having read up on the history of the world, understood that the locals were actually First Men despite been this far south, surrounded by Andals. The many bogs and dense forests have made the area as hard to conquer as the Neck and the elusive Greywater watch in the North.

And yet, with Kisuke's help, the small keep was quickly constructed and manned, appearing Japanese on the outside, yet with all the modern conveniences on the inside, excluding anything electrical, ofcourse. It was build this quickly primarily due to all three males using their enhanced strength and speed, yet it was soon decided that they should all keep their powers a secret, for the time been at the very least.

It was Isshin that took the mantle of lord with a crazy grin on his face, especially when out of nowhere he pulled out a list of possible marriages for Ichigo, the orange-head barely restraining himself from bashing in his father's face there and then, not that that stopped him from doing so later.

The two young sisters were adjusting differently from one another.

Yuzu, who didn't really have time for friends when she was taking care of the housework back in Karakura was having the time of her life, especially when Kisuke suggested that they all take to wearing traditional clothing. Thus the girl was wearing a kimono every, albert much simpler ones than what one might expect, tailors having to be brought in from the capitol in order to create the outlandish, as some called it, clothing. How Isshin knew the exact specifics of a female kimono remains a mystery even to this day.

Karin, on the other hand, was having a hard time adjusting. Much like her older brother, she spent most of her time outside with friends and been ripped away from it, the girl had a lot of buildup frustration. A lot of time the girl would either force her brother to spar with her, although with both of them lacking a style it was an awkward sight while other times she would either go for a walk along the nearby beach or just glare at from her room at the sea.

Nevertheless, not even she could deny the enjoyment of bossing people around. With the now named house Kurosaki been declared overlords of peninsula, a lot of people came flocking in to the new keep, despite their distrust and small overall population. The pathetic resources that the area possessed proved a problem at times, yet Kisuke was constantly sending gold from King's Landing, his odd goods shop having a great success.

The only one truly miserable was Ichigo. While he was indeed with his family, something which he greatly appreciated every day, he was still ripped away from his friends and powers, been stuck in his human body with no way to access his reiatsu. Sure, he could enhance his strength and speed, but anything beyond that was out of his reach. While the orange-head did possess interest in western culture, been what some might call a fan of poetry, especially Shakespeare, this was still the middle ages, a pathetic time for humanity.

The days were long and dull for Ichigo, especially without the action and excitement that he has grown used to.

* * *

Sansa Stark was observing her first ever tournament, excitement all over her face. Countless tents lined the sides as hundreds if not thousands of smallfolk observed the knights getting ready for the joust at the Hand's tournament, her father's tournament. Plenty of houses did the eager northern girl recognize easily, yet many more were lost to her, be it that they were small households or simple knights were meager lands.

Where she was seated, she had a perfect view of the track, Peter Baelish, an old family friends from what she had been told sitting on one of her right while her wildling sister was sitting opposite to the lord, on her left.

The tournament was not what Sansa had expected, yet she could not tear her eyes away, even when two brave young men have already lost their lives, one to the fearsome Mountain-that-rides. She was broken out of her thoughts by the herald bellowing:

"Ser Beric Dondarion against an unnamed knight of house Kurosaki!" silence descended upon the tourney grounds as few knew the house and the fewer that did were surprised that a house from that area of Westeros would participate.

As the lightning lord took position on his end, the mysterious knights of the little-known house appeared on the opposite side.

The rider was petite, a shield and pike held in his hands, yet dark-purple leather armor of previously unseen design adoring the rider's body. Comparing it to the rough boiled leather armors of Winterfell, this thing was outright beautiful, the many small five-leaf pink flowers adoring the clothing that the rider wore beneath further adding to the beauty of it while a large black piece of cloth was slung over the back of the horse, an enormous pink five-leafed petal in full bloom in the mid-day sun. The helmet had a wide rim around the back of the neck, what could only be described as a white mask standing on the front the face, looking as if it was made of the finest porcelain, the depicted face set in an emotionless stare.

The signal was given and in a heartbeat, both riders rushed forth. The first pass was clean, both combatants missing their mark. Turning around, the two of them barely waited for the second signal before going at it again, this time the Kurosaki knight finding his mark, unhorsing Dondarion as his lance shattered, a large piece flying off towards the Clegane tent, hitting no other then Gregor himself on the calf.

As the large man became enrage and began walking towards the rider at a determined pace, a glare on his ugly features as he dragged his massive sword through the dirt, the Kurosaki knight quickly discarded the broken lance in the mud before putting a hand of the curved sword that rested on his belt, yet not rushing the draw.

As the Hound was preparing to stop his elder brother, Gregor's path was suddenly blocked by a young adult, wearing similar armor as the Kurosaki rider, yet without the helmet, revealing bright orange hair for everyone to see, a curved single-edged sword already drawn.

While not really intimidated by the small, by comparison, boy in front of him, Gregor did see the many knights that had hands on their swords and were already on the turf, ready to rush him. Growing audibly and casting a hateful look at the rider, the large man stormed off allowing everyone to breath out a sigh of relief.

"I could have handled him, Ichi-nii!" suddenly said the mounted knight, beginning to remove his helmet, the voice sounding feminine underneath. Silence descended as everyone waited with fainted breath to take a closer look at the mystery knight, gasps echoing as it was revealed that the rider was in fact… a girl. A girl around fifteen at the very most.

"Of course, you could have, Karin…" said Ichigo, looking up at his sister, not really believing her statement while ignoring the many shocked faces around them, a scowl finding its way to his face.

* * *

**For house sigil, a simple Sakura pink blossom on a field of black.**

**Pairing (s) is actually undecided, I have some ideas, but nothing final and probably won't really get into that territory for some time now. If you have any suggestions, feel free to share them . **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Souls chapter 2**

**I do not own Bleach or A song of Ice and Fire**

* * *

Stunned silence prevailed all across the grounds as everyone was holding their breath still at the revelation in front of their eyes. The Kurosaki knight was no knight, but a female of all things. A lot of faces displayed confusion and some, for reasons unknown even held fear. The heavy tension in the air was broken by the king rising from his seat and bellowing:

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted, his voice carrying far over the tourney grounds.

The Kurosaki siblings only looked at the king, confused. It was Ichigo that responded with an intelligent:

"What?"

"Don't you whaaaat me, boy! What is a girl doing fighting at a Tourney?!" responded the king, a set of scowls finding their ways to both brother and sister's faces. Before either of them could respond, a cheery voice was heard from the stands.

"Now, now, your grace, there is no rule against a woman fighting at a tourney." All eyes turned to a blond man clad in exotic green clothing and an outlandish hat on his head.

"If anything, Karin-chan had proven herself worthy by unhorsing Dondarion-san." He continued, smiling.

Silence reigned for a while before Eddard Stark who was sitting next to his daughter rose and turned to his old friend.

"The man speaks truth, Robert."

"Aye. Let's see where this goes. Continue!" shouted the king as he got back to his seat.

Ichigo felt his eyebrows go into his messy hair before he shared a look with his sister, still on her mount. The younger Kurosaki bore a look of boredom and annoyance more than any nervousness. Their eyes met for barely a second before they both parted ways. Karin still had one more run for the day now that she has won her first while Ichigo headed for the stand where Kisuke was. As he walked, Ichigo felt eyes on him the entire time, be it because of his Asian features, orange-hair or different armor, he did not care, his glare averting any gaze that met his own. Even the sigil that he wore on his clothes and armor was different from what Karin wore. It was in essence the same, a five-petal flowed in bloom, only that it was pure white in a circle.

Finally taking a seat next to his old mentor, the two men conversed in Japanese as several rounds passed before them, both of them paying the barest minimum of attention.

"So, Getabushi, how is it going? Any progress? Asked the orange-head, the different language drawing attention in the stands.

"Not even a how are you? You wound me, Kurosaki-san!" said Kisuke, hiding his face behind his fan, his eyes smiling. The sound of a lance shattering temporarily interrupted the conversation. Seeing the annoyed expression on the orange-head's face, Urahara quickly entered a more serious persona.

"Extremely slowly, Kurosaki-san… I had hoped that there would be greater spirit energy in the air in King's Landing and yet even in the dragon pits, there is barely any. Powering any machine to open a portal would have to come from us and that is if we know where Earth is… which we don't." finished the eccentric shopkeeper, causing Ichigo to sigh heavily.

"Damn…." Mumbled Ichigo, his head down.

Another round, another fallen man, another crowd cheer.

"Ne, Ichigo, has Isshin finally found you a bride?" asked Kisuke, grinning.

"Like hell I would marry into an arranged marriage!" shouted Ichigo, drawing the looks of those around him.

"So you have someone you fancy then?" asked the eccentric shopkeeper.

"What? No!" blushed Ichigo, turning his head away.

"You could have entered the joust, crown yourself a queen of love and beauty!" said Kisuke, receiving an elbow in the face for his effort.

"I am entering the melee tomorrow." Returned Ichigo.

"Still, who do you suppose Karin-chan will crown if she wins?" wheezed out the blond man as he held his nose.

"When she wins it, you mean." Ichigo looked at Kisuke from the corner of his eye before sighing heavily, yet a smile finding its way to his face. "She will probably throw the flowers over her shoulder and walk away."

"Karin of house Kurosaki against Ser Robar of house Royce!" bellowed out the herald, everyone quieting as they awaited the now identified female rider took her place. Even the king was at the edge of his seat, his goblet of wine uncharacteristically forgotten.

One could see the anxious Royce rider as his horse ran small circles on his end while Karin stood completely still, even her horse not moving. Normally, Ichigo would be her 'squire', helping her with her equipment and so on, yet with her brother currently at the stands, the Kurosaki daughter had to do things by herself and if she was to be honest with herself, that is how she preferred it. The tension slowly amounted, nothing but the grunts of the Royce knight's horse echoing before the sound of the trumpet filled the air.

Just as suddenly Karin spurred her mount forth, the steed quickly gaining speed as the petite girl leveled her lance at Robar, the Royce boy mirroring her movements. They met in the middle, the man missing yet Karin finding her mark dead center on his rune-engraved shield. A loud clatter rang out as the man fell of his horse into the mud, his bronze shield dented severely while the dark-haired girl's lance was not even cracked, let alone shattered this time around.

The crowd's cheers were incredibly loud, much more than usual as Karin reached the opposite end before raising her lance and propping it on her shoulder, spurring her horse in a trot back to her end on the grounds.

Kisuke turned to Ichigo with a knowing smile on his face, yet his eyes pushing for the orange-head to explain anyway.

"My, my, was it me or did that lance glow blue for a second there?" said the shopkeeper, waving his fan in front of his face.

"She has been killing hollows with just a football for who knows how long. It is to be expected, I guess." Said Ichigo, crossing his arms. The elder brother was clearly not happy about Karin having fought any hollows at all, yet there was pride present in his voice nonetheless.

There was a slightly longer than usual pause between rounds allowing Karin to get to the two men, her matches finished for the day.

"Ohayoo, Karin-chan!" greeted the shopkeeper in his overly-excited voice, getting a dispassionate and rather flat:

"Yo, hat-and-clogs." The deadpan response caused the blond man's shoulders to sag in defeat at the way he was almost dismissed as Karin took a seat next to her brother, still in her armor, a katana made by no other then Kisuke at that hanging at her belt.

Brother and sister fell into silence as they sat and observed the tourney, a smile finding its way to the blond man's face as he looked at the siblings from the corner of his eyes. Of the entire Kurosaki family, those two were the most alike. Urahara understood what the family was going through, quite a lot of it, actually.

When he was exiled from the Soul Society, he was alone, truly. Yes, Isshin lived a few blocks down the road, but he had a wife and soon after- children, while Yoruichi was rarely home. Now, from what he saw the last time he was at the Kurosakis new home, there was just the barest minimum of servants, both because the family felt uncomfortable having servants in the first place and the general low population of the area they were in.

And for someone as social as Ichigo, a man who put enormous value on his friends, this was hard. Kisuke was genuinely surprised that he had not come to the capital sooner, if only to be amongst more people, but then again that would mean leaving his own family behind.

"Ser Gregor of house Glegane versus Ser Loras of house Tyrell!" broke Kisuke out of his thoughts. Normally, he would have simply ignored the rounds like the so many before, yet the man that had tried to assault Karin was riding and if not anything, he wanted to see how the siblings would react to the man's presence.

The horn blew and the round was quick. A single pass and the massive man of house Clegane was already in the dirt, struggling to get up over the broken fence that he himself destroyed. One could barely hear his cries of 'Sword' over the crowd's cheer, all of the common folk giving it their all for the handsome knight of house Tyrell who was relishing in the crowd's favor.

Barely anyone paid Gregor any attention until the man decapitated his own horse, stunned horrified silence descending upon the grounds before the Mountain turned on Loras, his first swing bringing the Reach knight down from his horse. Gasps and sometimes even screams filled the spectators as Loras barely had time to bring his shield up just in time to save himself from the strike that was aimed at him. Before a second one could land, the greatsword was blocked by a much smaller and slender, slightly curved sword.

Karin Kurosaki stood kneeling above Loras's form, her katana held horizontally above her head, both hands on the grip. No one, noble or else, dared moved in the tense moment, Gregor's anger-filled face standing opposed to Karin's impassive one.

The Mountain broke contact before trying to bisect Karin in two, the petite girl ducking underneath the swing. Using the man's momentum against himself, the girl's sword found its way to the man's right armpit where despite the many layers of armor that Gregor carried, the reiatsu-coated tip was able to draw blood, albeit but a small amount. Enraged at the damage that he has taken, the man began furiously attacking the much smaller girl before him.

Sidestepping and blocking stabs and slashes one after another, Karin waited for her moment, a style so different from the way her brother fought. Kisuke took note of this as he observed the fight with a critical eye as he held Ichigo back. It was not like the orange-head would be able to reach his sister fast enough should something go wrong when he was still in his physical body. No, should the need arise, Kisuke himself would step in, but as he looked at things, the blond was certain that the match would be over quickly enough in Karin's favor.

A vertical strike aimed at her head caused Karin to sidestep to the right. Using her momentum, the girl brought her sword in a slash at the man's armored chest, the empowered sword cutting slightly into the outer armor, yet not even nearly enough. As she got behind the man and saw the futility of her previous action, she quickly delivered a stab to the man's calf, bringing him roaring to his knee, ironically in front of the king's box.

Stepping up behind the kneeling man, Karin placed her sword at his shoulder and remained like that, silently prompting him to yield. That, and she spoke little English or as the people there would call it – Westerosi. Yet Gregor did not give up. He took a wide horizontal swing, yet by the time the sword travel, Karin was able to easily enough jump back without much effort, just in time for the King's voice to carry over the grounds:

"Enough!" he bellowed.

Gregor turned to look hatefully at Robert before using his sword to prop himself up and began limping away yet not before spitting on the ground, a clear insult that for some reason Robert let slide.

As she was sheathing her katana, Karin was approached by Loras who had recovered, yet was still appeared somewhat out of breath.

"I owe you my life, my lady." He said, taking her hand in his and bowing slightly. Not fully understanding the man, Karin only raised an eyebrow before uttering.

"Not…lady?" uncertainly she replied, yet the man rose her hand high in the air as both commoners and nobles alike broke into cheers.

* * *

**And second chapter up, sorry it took so long but in between starting work and midterms, I barely have time to sleep, let alone write :D. **

**I see a lot of people are actually getting confused about the whole deal with my other similar crossover. I am not actually dropping it, it is just going on hold until I can gather my thoughts properly on it. I hope that by summer start, I will begin writing it again (which does NOT mean that this one will go on hold/abandon.)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
